


Too Much

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Pouty Mycroft, snacking, sugar-free sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Oops. Naughty Greg.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 54





	Too Much

*Sigh*

Oops! Busted!

“How many have you had?” Mycroft asked fondly exasperated.

“Umm… 3?” Greg had to quickly swallow the remainder of the jam in his mouth before answering, knowing anything more than one spoonful was too many to the health conscious man, even of the sugar-free kind.

“Gregory, I bought that jam to put in a Victoria Sponge later this week, and now there isn’t enough left” Mycroft’s voice came out as a whine at the end of the sentence.

Licking the spoon and dropping it in the sink, he takes the jar over to his husband to show him how much is left.

“There’s over half a jar left babe, and I promise I will pick some up after work tomorrow. I’m sorry love, couldn’t help myself, this stuff is just soooooooo good. I’ll make it up to you by cooking your favourite for dinner tonight, how’s that? Hmmm?”

Pretending to pout, Mycroft gathers Greg into his arms and says “You better.”

Greg laughs and hugs Mycroft as close as he can.


End file.
